It has been recently ascertained that the action of low-intensity (nonthermal) radiation at certain fixed frequencies in the millimetric wave band (EHF radiation) makes it generally easier to overcome functional derangement of the organism and prepare it for resisting the toxic effect of chemical substances and ionizing radiation. The action of EHF radiation on the organism causes its cells to produce signals enabling recovery or adaptation to suit changing environmental conditions. If generation of such signals is disrupted or hindered due to age or earlier ailments, their deficiency may be compensated by deriving similar signals from external sources. The utilization of electromagnetic low-intensity EHF radiation within 10 mW/cm.sup.2 has been particularly effective in medical and biological investigations and in the treatment of certain maladies.
There is known a method of microwave resonance therapy (cf. SU, A, 1,341,762), in which acupuncture zones of the organism are affected with electromagnetic low-power EHF radiation with a power density of 0.01 to 10 mW/cm.sup.2 at a fixed individually chosen frequency in the range of 44 to 70 GHz. At the initial stage, the oscillation frequency is continuously varied in the aforesaid range until a steady sensory response is obtained in the zone exposed to radiation. Thereafter the treatment is continued with the above parameters essentially unchanged until the sensory response is no longer detected in the zone exposed to radiation.
A major disadvantage of the known method is that a period of 2 to 4 hours or even longer is needed to select a fixed frequency individually, which appreciably increases the treatment time and the energy level in affecting the organism with electromagnetic radiation.
Moreover, frequency selection based on a complex of patient's sensations is influenced by subjective factors.
There is also known a device for microwave resonance therapy (cf. Elektronnaya promyshlennost, 1 (159), 1987, A. N. Balaba et al: "Apparaty dlya mikrovolnovoi reflexodiagnostiki i terapii" "Elektronika-KVCh", p. 30) comprising an electromagnetic EHF oscillation source whose output is connected with a radiating antenna. The electromagnetic oscillation source is essentially a generator provided with an electrically controlled attenuator which, in conjunction with a detecting means, makes it possible to continuously adjust and stabilize the emissive output power level and to effect continuous generation and amplitude modulation separately or jointly with frequency modulation.
The disclosed device has basically the same disadvantages as the afore-mentioned prior art method.